Lo que la niña quiera
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Una dulce y extraña historia de como Hiei y Yoite se conocieron en el Rekai, despues de la muerte del ojos zafiro, esta algo rara pero espero que les guste; dedicada a mi Nii-chan Teto. Tiene una pequeña parte algo Yuri


**Lo que la niña quiera. **

Era un día normal, hacia calor y era domingo por la mañana, un joven de cabello negro desgreñado dormía en su cama, sus ronquidos Ubierna molestado a cualquiera pero se encontraba solo en su casa, su madre como siempre no había vuelto por andar tomando toda la noche y no planeaba volver pronto.

-¡Yusuke!-se escucho el grito de una chica, estaba afuera flotando en un remo, ella era linda de cabello azul largo, ojos lilas y grandes, complexión delgada y blanca. Aquel mencionado solo hacia ruidos extraños y seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad, la chica volvió a intentarlo pero no hubo resultados favorables, ultima opción entrar por el, por suerte tenía la ventana abierta por el calor, así que la chica entro con facilidad y lo sacudió provocando el descontento del pelinegro que se quejaba entre sueños-Yusuke deja de dormir, Koenma tiene que hablar contigo.

-Déjame dormir, sea lo que sea no me importa…

-¿¡COMO QUE NO!?-La chica jalo al pelinegro provocando que cayera de la cama y tuviera un despertamiento brusco.

-¿¡Que te pasa, Botan!?

-lo siento pero Koenma tiene que hablar contigo y con los demás

-¿ahora que quiere?

-vámonos ya-Botan jala a Yusuke y se lo lleva, Yusuke sin poder evitarlo tiene que ir, pues ya se hallaba en el cielo volando con Botan o mas bien siendo jalado por Botan, al final del trayecto llegan al mundo espiritual, todo parecía tan normal, Yusuke se preguntaba que clase de misión les pondría hoy Koenma y mas para haberlos reunidos a los cuatro-con permiso-Dijo Botan y pasa a la gran sala de Koenma, este hablaba con un chico extraño, alto complexión delgada, de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía ropas negras y una gorrita café, Koenma tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro-Señor Koenma ¿Dónde esta Kuwabara?

-o eres tu Botan, le dije que fuera a ver el lugar ya que se me presento un problema-Responde serió mientras observa a aquel chico, Botan lo mira con curiosidad mientras que Yusuke dormía de pie en una esquina.

En ese momento entran Kurama y Hiei.

-Llegamos ¿para que nos necesita?-Dijo Kurama con tranquilidad, Hiei como siempre no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Disculpen en un momento se los contare mientras tanto, Yoite si gustas sentarte o ir a ver el lugar, Botan busca a Kuwabara por favor

-si señor-La peliazul sale de la sala, el joven de ojos azules se voltea, al hacerlo se encamina y pasa a lado de Hiei, Hiei en ese momento cambia la expresión de su rostro y observa a Yoite, el joven lo mira también y luego le sonríe de forma dulce, Hiei se sonroja y luego desvía la mirada tratando de evitar que aquel misterioso chico lo vea. Cuando sale del lugar Hiei voltea hacia la puerta.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunta Kurama sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hiei lo mira con ojos asesinos y se voltea de nuevo.

-Hn no digas tonterías-Responde, Kurama suelta una risita en ese momento entran Botan y Kuwabara.

-Ahora si, díganos que pasa ahora-Dice Kuwabara dirigiéndose a Koenma.

-Chicos yo…-Antes de que diga mas un ronquido lo interrumpe, todos voltean y ven a Yusuke recargado en la pared durmiendo.-Yusuke déjate de payasadas-Dice Koenma mirándolo fijamente.

-Creo que esta realmente dormido-Dice Botan con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Uramechi despierta!-Dice Kuwabara tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo.

-¿Ahora que?-Yusuke bosteza y abre los ojos que los tenía algo llorosos.

-Yusuke esto es serio así que pon atención, unos hombres del mundo del mal han amenazado con que tienen un arma poderosa con la cual pueden destruir todo lo existente en el planeta, deben detenerlos antes de que efectúen su plan…

-entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Dinos donde están-Dijo Uramechi algo precipitado, con algo de emoción, ya que después de algún tiempo volvería a tener acción.

-Esperen un momento, antes debo decirles algo sobre el muchacho de hace un rato…

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunta Kurama mirándolo confuso.

-Pues verán necesito que uno de ustedes se haga cargo de el, se llama Yoite y murió hace poco, tiene 16 años

-¿pero que hay con el?-Volvió a preguntar Kurama.

-Por petición de Shinigami-Sama el se quedara en el mundo espiritual

-¿Shinigami-sama?-Preguntan Botan y Kuwabara al unísono.

-Shinigami-sama se encarga de aquellos humanos con muertes distintas a las que normalmente un humano pasa, el me trajo a Yoite y cuando un humano es traído por Shinigami-sama se queda a petición suya o es enviado a las tinieblas, pero el me dijo que este muchacho tuvo una vida difícil y al final murió de una forma hermosa por ello, me pidió que lo dejara aquí, Yoite no esta convencido de esto pero si no se cumple la petición de Shinigami-sama podría llevarlo a la oscuridad y destrozarlo

-entonces…

-entonces uno de ustedes debe hacerse cargo de el, para que quiera quedarse aquí, Kurama ¿Qué tal tu?

-¿Yo? Pues si mejor pones a Hiei- Hiei inmediatamente voltea a ver al pelirrojo, todos se sorprenden por esa sugerencia.

-Pero el…bueno el…

-lo que el enano va a lograr es ahuyentarlo-Sugiere Kuwabara, Hiei lo mira enojado.

-Yo me encargo de ese chico-Dice y sale de la sala, todos lo miran sorprendidos.

-Solo espero que esto salga bien- Dice Koenma recargando su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Confía en el, ahora dinos sobre nuestra misión-Dice Kurama.

Hiei caminaba por el pasillo y en eso vio a Yoite hablando con Ogri o más bien Ogri hablándole al chico, ya que no respondía a lo que le decía y miraba al vacío. Se acerco a ambos, pero unos pasos antes se detuvo y reflexiono "¿Cómo se supone que are para que quiera quedarse?" pensó algo molesto, el no era una persona agradable y no era alguien de muchas palabras, tal ves se había precipitado con todo esto, la persona mas apropiada para esto era Kurama, no el pensó, pero, si iba a cambiar de lugar con el pelirrojo sabía que este se negaría pues fue el mismo Kurama quien propuso que se encargara de este asunto, estaba furioso quería golpear a Kurama y a Kuwabaka uno por proponerlo y el otro por hacerlo enojar, aunque sinceramente el se precipito con todo esto, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, tenía que manejar esto o si no Kuwabara se burlaría de el y no podría soportar que ese tonto se riera pensaba el pequeño mitad Koorime.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una voz sería sacando a Hiei de sus pensamientos, este volteo y se topo con la mirada de Yoite, tenía unos ojos tan azules, parecían el mismo mar tan profundos y desconocidos sin limite, no tenían inicio ni fin, Hiei lo miro y su rostro se puso algo rojo, eso preocupo mas al pelinegro y puso su mano sobre la frente de Hiei, eso hizo que Hiei se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-Y, yo…

-¿estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar preocupado el ojos azules.

-¡si!-Respondió y quito la mano del joven bruscamente, luego desvío la mirada. El muchacho sonrío y siguió caminando, Hiei lo miro y lo siguió, aun no sabía como podía convencerlo de quedarse, que tontería pensó, aquel muchacho caminaba sin rumbo y cada momento volteaba a ver a Hiei, sonreía y seguía caminando al parecer le gustaba que Hiei lo siguiera, en cierto momento quiso romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto sin voltear a verlo, Hiei se quedo serio un momento y pensó que respuesta darle, como si le hubiera preguntado algo muy difícil de decir o algo por el estilo.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Respondió apático, el otro chico volteo y lo miro un momento.

-Curiosidad-Respondió serio.

-Hiei…

-Hiei, es…lindo-Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar que Hiei le hablo.

-¿Y tu?-Dijo con algo de curiosidad, como si no supiera el nombre de aquel muchacho, sabía perfectamente su nombre pero deseaba que este se lo digiera, que el nombre saliera de su suave voz.

-Yoite…

-mucho…gusto-Hiei estaba sonrojado, no entendía bien porque, desde que vio a Yoite sintió tan raro, pero era confuso aquel sentimiento, ¿por que por el?, por que por un muchacho, un adolescente recién muerto, no lo conocía ni sabia nada de nada ni el porque de la "muerte hermosa" ¿Quién era Yoite? y por que tenía tanta curiosidad, tantos deseos de saberlo todo, un humano tan extraño pero si se quedaba en el mundo espiritual dejaría de ser humano, podría verlo cuando quisiera eso lo emocionaba y no entendía bien porque, pero si no se quedaba desaparecería para siempre-D, disculpa pero…debo ir a ir a…por hay

-bien-Hiei estaba nervioso, Yoite lo miraba sin expresión, tan serió y tranquilo, Hiei salio corriendo de forma graciosa, Yoite lo miro de la misma forma que hasta ahora y cuando Hiei ya no se percataba soltó una risa muy particular.

Hiei corría sonrojado, en eso vio a Botan platicando con otras chicas, estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡No creo!

-oh vamos, Hiei es frío, despiadado, corajudo y sombrío pero…

-gracias. Dijo una voz atrás de la peliazul, ella volteo lentamente asustada y vio a Hiei, grito e intento correr pero este la jalo, las otras chicas se fueron cautelosamente.

-H, Hiei hola

-mujer…ayúdame

-¡me llamo Botan!-Dijo quejándose la peliazul, Hiei simplemente la ignoro y la jalo, Botan tenía miedo como para quejarse, no sabía a donde la llevaba ni que quería de ella, cuando por fin Hiei se detuvo, volteo a verla para luego mirar a otra parte.

-Tú debes saber sobre esto…

-¿sobre que?-Pregunto confundida, Hiei siguió sin voltearla a ver, sintió un leve sonrojo por su rostro, luego por fin se digno a hablar.

-B, Bo…dime ¿Qué significa cuando…?-Hiei ni siquiera podía terminar sus oraciones, Botan se sentía mas confundida ahora, Hiei lo noto y trato de decirlo, pero aun no podía sentía un nudo en la garganta- ¿Cuándo, cuando que significa cuando…?-Botan comenzó a reírse de nervios, y de cómo Hiei intentaba hablar pero perdía la voz en cada intento, Hiei empezaba a sentirse desesperado, suspiro y volvió a intentarlo-¿Qué significa cuando…cuando ves a una persona y sientes un dolor en el pecho, cuando te sientes feliz de que te vea?-Hiei por fin pudo decir parte de lo que sentía, Botan proceso lo que el Jaganshi había dicho, cuando por fin capto a lo que se refería, sonrío de oreja a oreja, no lo podía creer, Hiei le acaba de confesar que estaba interesado emocionalmente por alguien-¿Estoy enfermo?- Hiei la miro como niño pequeño, tal dulce e ingenuo, Botan no lo podía creer esto en parte era raro, pero le empezaba agradar, empezó a reír por la pregunta de Hiei-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto el pequeño Jaganshi molesto, creía que la chica se burlaba de el, inmediatamente Botan lo corrigió antes de que la matara o algo por el estilo.

-Es solo que, bueno se podría decir que si estas "enfermo"

-¿es peligroso lo que tengo?

-no Hiei, estas enfermo pero de amor

-¿¡amor!?-Hiei no le creía, era una mentira, el no amaba, no a ese chico, lo acababa de conocer, aparte el nunca había amado a nadie, a la única persona que podría amar sería a su hermana, pero no a Yoite no-¿¡Estas loca!?

-tranquilo Hiei, es posible ya que tienes parte de los síntomas

-¡lo acabo de conocer!-Reprochaba el ojos rubí, Botan dio un paso para atrás, tenía mucho temor de morir a manos de Hiei.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué podría ser?

-vine contigo por que creí que lo sabrías, pero solo dices tonterías-Hiei se volteo pero al hacerlo choco contra alguien, al ver quien era se topo con unos ojos azules, tan profundo como el mar, en ese momento aquel sonrojo volvió-

-Buenas tardes-Dijo con voz fría, tan calmada y con un tono cortes, Hiei no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan no, no sabía explicarlo, y si ¿lo que decía Botan era verdad? ¿Qué tal si se contagio de esa extraña enfermedad llamada amor?

-Buenas tardes Yoite-Saludo Botan tan alegre como siempre, Yoite la miro y sonrío levemente, pero no se podía notar la sonrisa, solo Hiei la logro presenciar, tan hermosa y suave como la persona que la poseía, Yoite miro a Hiei, Hiei dio un saltito al notar la mirada de Yoite, aquel joven tan alto sonrío y se marcho, Hiei quedo en shock, Botan se acerco y movió la mano para hacer reaccionar a Hiei, al principio no hubo resultado pero después Hiei volteo a verla.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-Dijo irritado, dándole un manotazo y mirándola molesto, Botan mantuvo su distancia inmediatamente.

-L, lo siento

-oye… ¿se cura?-Pregunto mas tranquilo y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-esa enfermedad de la que me hablaste

-¿el amor? pues no estoy segura, pero si lo sientes deberías luchar ¿no crees?

-¿luchar?-Hiei puso su mano en su espada, realmente actuaba muy ingenuamente, Botan sonrío y le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

-No de esa forma…mira si le amas, ¿Por qué no intentas ser su novio?- Botan levanto el dedo índice, y cerro los ojos de forma segura, Hiei la miro aun ingenuo.

-¿Novio?

-eres algo torpe para esto-Botan inmediatamente se cubrió la boca, lo dijo en voz alta Hiei la miro un momento. "¡ME VA A MATAR!" pensó nerviosa, pero Hiei volteo de nuevo, tenía un rostro tranquilo como si no le hubiera importado el comentario de Botan, o mas bien no le tomo importancia.

-¿Si fuera su "novio" de que me serviría?

-¿¡como que de que!? ¡Es bueno tener un romance!- "aparte te hace falta, tal ves cambies ese frío carácter" Botan miro a Hiei con unos ojos muy extraños, Hiei lo noto y la miro enojado.

-¿¡Que diablos me ves!?

-nada jeje-Se río nerviosa y cambio su mirada-Hiei entonces ¿Qué harás?

-no se, quiero curarme de esto

-veamos hagamos algo, tu intenta relacionarte con esa personita y si te gusta la sensación entonces intenta conquistarla

-hn no se

-¡vamos anímate!

-bien, deja de molestar

-por cierto ¿como es ella y como se llama, es de aquí verdad?

-eso no te incumbe

-¡dímelo!

-no

-dime

-no

-dime

-¡que no!

-¡dime!

-cállate tonta, bien el es pues…

-si, si dime-Botan esta emocionada por saber quien es aquella chica pero luego se da cuenta que Hiei se refiere a esa persona como el y no ella-Hiei

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿dijiste "el"?

-si ¿Por qué?

-quieres decir que es…

-hombre, es Yoite. Por fin lo dijo, en ese momento Botan puso un rostro de sorpresa y luego grito, agarro su cabeza con las dos manos y atrás de ella salio un fondo con relámpagos azules "¡HOMBRE A HIEI LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!".

-¿Te gustan los…?

-eres muy fastidiosa

-¡espera un momento! ¿¡Dijiste Yoite!?

-¡NO LO GRITES BOBA!- Inmediatamente Botan cubrió su boca, y luego se sorprendió aun mas, Hiei estaba enamorado de Yoite, fue algo impactante pero luego se tranquilizo.

-¡Te ayudare a conquistarlo!

-no gracias- Respondió apático, Botan no le presto atención y lo jalo, Hiei pudo haber echo algo pero simplemente no lo hizo y le siguió la corriente a la alegre chica, después de correr sin rumbo Botan se detuvo a pensar.

-¿Cómo puedes conquistarlo?

-hn si no sabes tu ¿Cómo sabre yo?- Botan ignoro el comentario de Jaganshi y camino en círculos, Hiei decidió recargarse en la pared con las brazos cruzados, Botan grito, Hiei la miro confundido.

-¡Ya se!

-¿Qué?

-dale dulces

¿Dulces?- Hiei no comprendía en lo absoluto a la chica, Botan corrió, Hiei la volteo a ver, pero no se movió de su lugar, para rato Botan volvía con una cajita muy bonita con un moño rojo, se la dio a Hiei-¿Qué es?

-¡los dulces!

-¿de donde los has sacado?- Pregunto algo desconfiado, Botan lo movió y empezó a empujar.

-¡eso no importa, ahora ve con Yoite!- Hiei le obedeció para que ya no lo empujara, camino un rato por los pasillos del lugar y luego lo vio mirando a los ogros que trabajaban como en una gran empresa, se reía un poco de cómo chocaban, como halagaban y corrían, se acerco al chico y sin mirarlo le ofreció la cajita, Yoite volteo y la tomo.

-¿Qué son?

-dulces…o eso creo-Yoite abrió con cuidado la caja y vio unos dulces, comió uno pero no le gusto el sabor.

-gracias pero…no me gusta el café

-¿café?- Hiei se quedo pensando "¿de donde diablos saco dulces de café? Esa tonta".

Mientras tanto Koenma estaba en su oficina algo estresado, había muchos documentos que revisar, a su lado estaba Ogri.

-¡Que aburrido!

-señor Koenma recuerde que tienen que estar listos a las 10

-lo se, lo se ¡lo tengo! Comeré uno de esos dulces de café siempre me dan mas energía- Dijo contento, abrió uno de sus cajones lo esculco pero no ayo nada, busco en el otro pero no hubo resultado-Ogri

-¿Qué sucede señor Koenma?

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS DULCES!?- Koenma grito tan fuerte que se escucho por todas partes.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Yoite mirando a todos partes.

-Sabe, dame esas cosas- Hiei le arrebato los dulces y se fue.

-Pero…- Hiei ignoro a Yoite y se marcho, el ojos azules no pudo decir nada mas, Hiei llego con Botan.

-¿¡como te fue!?- Hiei la volteo a ver molesto, eso dijo más que mil palabras- veo que mal, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan bajo la manga. Dijo contenta la chica, Hiei tiro los dulces y los piso.

-Mas te vale que esta ves funcione

-si, ya veras que si. Botan corrió Hiei se volvió a recargar, cuando Botan volvió se movió de su lugar, miro que traía un peluche de felpa, era algo raro sin mucha forma, Hiei alzo la ceja.

-¿¡Que diablos es eso!?

-Un…un, pues no tengo ni idea pero tal ves le guste

-¿de donde lo sacaste?

-¡eso no importa vamos ve!

-hn como sea- Hiei le quito la cosa que era un peluche morado con un solo ojo, orejas de conejo cara de elefante y patas de avestruz.

Mientras tanto Koenma se recostaba en una gran cama.

-Tomare una siesta, que no me molesten

-si señor Koenma- Decía obediente Ogri, Koenma abrió una caja y busco algo, al principio con flojera pero luego con preocupación, Ogri se atrevió a preguntar-¿Pasa algo señor?

-… ¡PEPITO!-Grito con fuerza, al parecer la cosa que era un peluche era de su pertenencia.

Hiei encontró ahora a Yoite viendo el piso muy entretenido, como si no hubiera más que hacer, se acerco y le dio el peluche, Yoite volteo a verlo y lo agarro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-sabe…

-…

-¡si no te gusta dámelo!- Yoite bajo la mirada y se lo entrego, Hiei puso cara de desagrado y movía una ceja de arriba abajo, que honesto era Yoite, se dio vuelta y volvió con la peliazul.

-¿¡comote…?

-¡cállate Botan!- La interrumpió casi matándola con la mirada.

-veo que…mal- Hiei agacho la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, hacia circulitos con el dedo y una nube negra se formo en su cabeza, Botan sonrío muy nerviosa, se acerco a consolar al pobre chico, pero antes de tocarlo el se levanto exaltado.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- Botan grito y callo de sentón, miro con miedo a Hiei, parecía que tenía llamas atrás de el, cerraba el puño con fuerza y apretaba los dientes- ¡LARGUCHON DESGRACIADO NO ME RENDIRÉ SERÁ MIO ESE IMBÉCIL!- Hiei se contradecía con lo que decía, antes no le importaba relacionarse con el muchacho y ahora lo quería a toda costa.

-¿H, Hiei?- Botan miraba asustada a Hiei, temblaba y tenía una lagrimita salida "¿¡Que le pasa, esta loco!?"- Hiei volteo a ver a Botan, tenía una mirada firme Botan se hizo para atrás tratando de huir pero choco contra la pared.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-y, yo no se deja pienso…

-¡Yoite me las va apagar flacucho tonto!- Hiei aventó el peluche y lo pateo, Botan no sabía que hacer ahora, Yoite era algo difícil, ¿oh sus ideas eran tontas? ¿oh Koenma tenía cosas feas y malos gustos? Si esa era la razón se convenció, luego se levanto.

-¡Lo tengo!- Botan corrió, Hiei se quedo parado pensando en Yoite, luego Botan volvió con una gorra, era morada con líneas doradas, con el símbolo "Jr." Tenía la forma de la gorra de Koenma, Botan se la entrego a Hiei, Hiei la miro y luego a la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿Esto es…?

-¡una gorra!

-eso ya lo se pero ¿para que?

-dásela a Yoite, ya ves que usa gorra

-si…

-¡pues quiere decir que le gusta las gorras!- Hiei no estaba del todo convencido, pero acepto llevarse la gorra morada, aunque le resultaba fea y no se imaginaba a Yoite con esa cosa.

-¿De donde la has sacado?

-¡eso no importa ahora vete!- Hiei suspiro, y se marcho por su tercer intento.

Mientras tanto Koenma estaba caminando de un lado a otro, muy preocupado.

-¿Señor Koenma?

-mis dulces, Pepito y ahora…¡MI GORRA!

-Yoite…

-¿mande?- Yoite caminaba, luego se detuvo y volteo a ver, era Hiei que le entrego una gorra, Yoite la tomo y la examino, la miro unos segundos y luego en su cabeza le salieron tres puntitos y un signo de interrogación, miro feo a la gorra y se la regreso a Hiei.-Esta fea…

-hijo de tu….Hiei se regreso con Botan, Yoite voltea a verlo y luego se ríe.

-¿¡como….!?

-¡no sirvió!- Hiei lanza la gorra la pisa con toda su ira dejándola como tortilla, luego se cruza de brazos y poso cara de niño caprichoso.

-¡que problemático!

-ya no te are caso, es mas yo me largo. Hiei camina pero luego se detiene, recuerda que su orgullo esta en juego y no solo con el ojos zafiro si no con el baka de Kuwabara, a parte tiene una misión que cumplir.

-¿Hiei?- "¿¡que diablos hago ahora!?" Hiei esta confundido y no sabe que hacer.-Hiei

-¿¡que!?

-creo que deberías ir con Yoite y preguntarle que le gusta…tal ves así logres darle lo que quiere realmente. Hiei se queda en silencio un momento y luego voltea y agarra a Botan de la manga y la mira horriblemente.

-¿¡por que no se te ocurrió eso antes!?

-Y, yo jeje-Botan se ríe nerviosamente Hiei la suelta y se va, ahora marcha por su cuarto intento, pero esta ves no encuentra a Yoite, busca en todas partes pero no lo aya, pregunta a los ogros pero nadie sabe donde esta, pasa el rato y sigue sin hallar al ojos zafiro.

-¿Dónde se a metido ese niño? Yoite… si le pasó algo. Hiei comienza a correr algo nervioso, no aya a Yoite en ninguna parte y eso lo molesta, quiere verlo, quiere ver al extraño chico, el que provoco que enfermara, el de bella sonrisa, el de ojos hermosos y tranquilos como el mar sin olas ni tormentas, el de cabello oscuro como la noche de piel blanca como la nieve, por alguna razón aquel muchacho lo calmaba, tenía una presencia de tranquilidad, desde que lo vio solo aprecio esa tranquilidad por todo su ser, ¿tenía que ver con "la bella muerte"? ¿Cómo la muerte podía llegar a ser hermosa? Era algo extraño, pero Hiei tenía la sensación de querer conocerlo, conocer todo de el, por que estaba ahí y quien era.- ¡Demonios sal, por tu culpa estoy enfermo hazte responsable tonto!

-¿responsable de que?- Hiei volteo de inmediato y lo vio atrás de el, aquel misterioso chico, al toparse con su mirada una ves mas, se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír, trago saliva, Yoite veía como Hiei sonreía y el también le sonrío-Y bien…

-Yoite…me podrías hablar…de ti….Hiei desvío la mirada, pero lo hacia nervioso y a todos lados, Yoite se quedo serio.

-con una condición- Respondió serio, Hiei lo miro y puso cara de desagrado, ahora que se supone que haría se preguntaba.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto desganado.

-Has que me enamore de ti-Le respondió aun con su tono serio, Hiei la escuchar lo dicho se puso mas roja de lo normal, ahora si no sabía para donde voltear.

-¿De que hablas mocoso?

-me gustas pero no te amo- Hiei sintió un extraño dolor al escuchar "no te amo" se toco el pecho y trago saliva de nuevo, sentía la garganta seca.

-hn como si me importara- Hiei trato de calmarse pero sentía ese estúpido dolor, quería actuar como solía hacerlo pero no podía era algo raro, Yoite se dio la vuelta y antes de irse dijo.

-Si te interesa búscame, estaré caminando por el alrededor- Hiei miraba como desaparecía ante su vista, cerro el puño y aun le dolía incluso sentía ganas de… no eso no se negó pero era verdad quería llorar no entendía que le pasaba, realmente estaba enfermo, el no era así.

-Señor Koenma ¿esta seguro?

-¡debo hallar al ladrón, han robado mis objetos mas preciados!- Koenma se dirigió a la puerta con ropa de detective pero en eso, empujaron la puerta y lo golpeo en la cara-¿¡Quien fue el idiota!?

-¿Qué me has dicho?- Koenma volteo y vio a Hiei molesto.

-¡Hiei! Yo no nada ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-yo…dime ¿Qué le gusta a Yoite?

-¿Qué le gusta?

-si…cosas, comida eso…

-pues creo que hay información de el- Koenma se levanto, se dirigió al escritorio, robándose la nariz que la tenia roja, saco una carpeta y reviso, Hiei lo miraba esperando respuestas-Veamos murió de 16 años así que esa es su edad en estos momentos, no hay mucho solo que no le gusta el café, le gusta tomar limonada caliente, las plantas, flores y su verdadero nombre es Sora Kodou, creo que no es mucho ya que Shinigami-sama tiene toda la…

-Señor, Hiei salio hace momentos

-¿¡y por que no me avisaste antes!?- Koenma se sobaba aun la nariz y no entendía por que Hiei quería información de Yoite ¿sería por su misión?

-Oyes torpe- Hablo una voz, Yoite que veía por una ventana volteo al notar que se dirigían a el, al voltear unas rosas chocaron con su cara, intento ver quien era, pero se lo imaginaba.

-¿Hiei?

-¿estas si te gustan?- Yoite tomo las rosas rojas, y las miro tiernamente, los ojos le brillaban.

-G, gracias ¿de donde las sacaste?

-que mas da- Hiei se encogió de hombros, Yoite sonrío.

-estas si me gustan, creo que te daré puntos

-que raro-Hiei lo volteo a ver y con voz suave hablo-¿Cuántos me faltan?

-no se, sigue intentándolo- Yoite se fue, pero volteo y le sonrío a Hiei cerro los ojos, y un sonrojo apareció, continuo su camino, Hiei lo miro y sonrío.

-Lo que la niña quiera- Dijo con una voz baja y burlona, así continúo tratando de conquistar al ojos zafiro, el causante de su extraña enfermedad, le llevaba dulces que no fueran de café, chocolates y pasteles, incluso intento conseguir la mentada limonada-¿Aun me faltan puntos?

-sabe…

-mocoso caprichoso- Yoite se río, Hiei lo volteo a ver-¿Qué?

-no nada, solo que no sabía que era caprichoso…pero creo que si lo soy

-si pero…así eres lindo

-gracias, sabes yo tenía un gran amigo, Miharu, cuando antes me sentía muerto y totalmente solo el llego a mi vida, hizo que todo cambiara, sin darme cuenta ya no estaba solo, conocí personas maravillosas

-¿y como moriste, y por que te llamas "Yoite"?

-Yo no tuve una vida fácil, mi verdadero nombre era Sora como mi madre pero…ese nombre se quedo enterrado junto al doloroso pasado, yo no era un humano normal, era un Ninja con una técnica prohibida "Kira" estaba tan desesperado por desaparecer de aquel mundo que no me importo que pasaría pero, llego un momento en donde me arrepentí, tuve miedo a morir yo solo quería borrar mi existencia, por ello conocí a Miharu el tenía un poder, el poder que yo necesitaba al principio solo lo use pero, como lo iba conociendo le iba apreciando y queriendo, Yukimi el también fue importante el cuido de mi durante mucho tiempo, por el me llamo Yoite, la forma en que morí fue por el Kira… el Kira me iba consumiendo, perdí mis sentidos, pero al final de todo yo encontré la paz y prefirió quedarme con el sentimiento de paz, de amor de amistad en mi corazón, todos ellos dejaron huella en mi, cuando morí Shinigami-sama me recogió, debo decidir lo que are, aunque creo que estoy muerto, al morir volví a recobrar mis sentidos y perdí el Kira

-Como un nuevo comienzo…

-si puede ser, me resulta triste al no poder ver a mis amigos de nuevo

-¿quieres volver?

-si, eso creo

-si te quedas aquí, tal ves puedas verlos de nuevo, aquí es posible que no estés muerto, y auque lo estuvieras, mientras tu corazón palpite por ese amor y esa huella de todos tu continuaras vivo- Hiei se decide por irse, Yoite lo mira algo sorprendido- "Demonios ¿desde cuando digo tales cosas?" pensaba Hiei que caminaba, sintió que tomaron de su brazo al voltear Yoite le robo un beso, Hiei abrió los ojos como plato y se puso algo rojo, pero luego cerro lentamente los ojos y correspondió al beso, Yoite se mantenía agachado para poder alcanzar a Hiei, ambos se perdieron en aquel tierno beso, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Gracias….Dijo Yoite que cubría su mirada con su gorro, Hiei estaba sonrojado, y luego levanto la mirada de Yoite, por alguna razón aquel chico lloraba, Hiei lo abrazo, Yoite se volvió agachar y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei, correspondió aquel abrazo mientras lloraba, Hiei no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente actuaba por instinto, pero realmente su corazón era quien le decía que hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-no se…

-eso es tonto ¿sabes?

-si, lo se…-Hiei sonrío y abrazo mas fuerte a Yoite, cerro los ojos y sintió mucha tranquilidad, le gustaba esa cercanía.

-Señor Koenma…

-¿¡ahora que!?- Koenma que buscaba sus pertenecías volteo y vio a una hermosa mujer atrás de el, era albina de ojos negros, cabello rizado y muy largo, sus labios tenían un color rojo muy llamativo, bestia un kimono de color azul cielo con partes blancas, era alta, sonreía dulcemente.

-es un placer verle de nuevo

-Shinigami-sama ¿¡que hace por aquí!?- Pregunto nervioso el príncipe del Rekai.

-Vine a ver a Yoite kun ¿Dónde esta?

-no, estoy seguro. Shinigami-sama tenía al peluche de Koenma.

-¿suyo?

-s, si-Shinigami-sama sonrío y luego su cabello cambio a color negro y sus ojos eran blancos, apretó al muñeco y rompió su cabeza.

-Por favor búsquelo- Dijo molesta sin perder su tono cortes y educado, Koenma le tenía miedo, ella era tan extraña, podía ser como un Dios humilde y gentil o como un demonio cruel y sin piedad, era preferible no hacerla enojar, o podría destruir todo, al ser parte del mundo de la muerte su poder podía acabar con todo lo existente, nadie podría detenerla. Koenma asintió con la cabeza y corrió en busca de Yoite, o más bien mando a buscarlo-Yoite estaba con Hiei hablaban muy tranquilos, algo raro para dos personas que solían ser frías y muy serias, parecía que se entendían perfectamente, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, cuando en eso llego Botan.

-¡Yoite!

-¿mande?- Dijo cambiando su tono dulce a uno serio.

-Koenma quiere que vayas a su oficina, dijo que era urgente. Yoite se levanto de su lugar y sin decir nada camino, Hiei miro a Botan esperando que le digiera que pasaba, ella se encogió de hombros sin saber nada, entonces le hizo señas a Hiei de que le acompañara, el la siguió.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo Yoite ya enfrente de la gran puerta.

-Adelante Yoite. Yoite pasó y vio a Koenma en su silla, tenía rostro de preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo?

-en un momento lo sabrás- Al otro lado de la puerta Botan se recargaba para escuchar, Hiei solo la miraba, sin entender pero luego Hiei sintió una extraña sensación, mucho frío y un gran poder demoniaco, al voltear observo a aquella mujer con su cabello negro, se miraron fijamente y sus ojos eran tan blancos, una mirada fría muy fría que daba mucho miedo, Botan volteo al igual que Hiei y sintió la misma sensación que el.

-Con permiso- Dijo con una voz seca, Botan inmediatamente se movió, aquella mujer tomo de la mano a Hiei y se lo llevo con ella, entro a la gran sala, Yoite volteo y Koenma se sintió tan asustado, el lugar se sentía tan frío, Shinigami-sama estaba tan molesta para seguir con su apariencia negra y sus ojos blancos sin expresión.

-Yiote, buenas noches

-buenas noches…-Yoite bajo la mirada, Shinigami-sama jalo a Hiei y lo puso a un lado suyo.

-Yoite quiero que vengas conmigo- La mujer hizo una pausa para esperar respuesta, pero no la hubo y continúo- Al mundo de la muerte, pero no te alarmes no serás un espíritu ni un muerto, solo trabajaras para mi…

-no quiero. Yoite aun seguía con su mirada abajo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡no seré un Shinigami!

-Yoite…

-¡Sabes que yo mate a muchas personas cuando vivía! No lo volveré hacer, me lo jure a mi mismo y sobre todo a Miharu, yo ya fui llamado Shinigami antes, Miharu confío en mi y no lo defraudare

-el ya te considera mas que un recuerdo muerto

-¡no es verdad! Y aunque lo fuera para mi el, ellos. Por la mente pasan los recuerdos de Miharu, Yukimi, Seki, de todos sus amigos-Ellos siguen vivos y nunca romperé mis promesas, a parte- Yoite mira a Hiei, el ojos carmesí tenía la mirada al suelo, mientras tenia sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Si es por Hiei creo que debes saber algo- Interrumpió la mujer, antes de que Yoite continuara, Yoite la miro confuso-Koenma le encargo que te convenciera de quedarte aquí, eso quiere decir que aun haciéndose pasar por tu "amigo". Yoite y Hiei inmediatamente levantaron la vista sorprendidos, Hiei miro a Yoite y negó con la cabeza-El no quiere nada contigo, solo cumplió con su misión, Yoite debes saber que Hiei no esta interesado en tener amigos, el es frío y solitario y nadie la importa y mucho menos un muerto como tu. En ese momento Yoite sintió como si algo partiera su corazón a la mitad, no más bien en mil cachos, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, un dolor inmenso, en el corazón herido.

-¡Yoite no le creas!- Yoite salio corriendo, Hiei intento ir tras el pero la mujer de cabellos negros lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¡no te interpongas!- Hiei miro sorprendido a Shinigami-sama, lo miraba con ojos llenos de odio-No me hagas matarte

-hn inténtalo, Dijo Hiei con voz retadora, Shinigami-sama se enfureció y lo levanto, lo lanzo con fuerza, Hiei choco contra la pared, luego se levanto algo mareado y saco su espada-Me las vas a pagar

-¡no me harás nada con ese cuchillo!- La mujer corrió a un velocidad impresionante, ni siquiera Hiei pudo ver bien cuando llego y rompió su espada a la mitad, Koenma no sabía que hacer, ahora sabía por que Shinigami-sama estaba furiosa, era por Hiei, Ogri lo tomo y lo saco de la sala, que ahora era un campo de batalla.

-¡Ogri suéltame!

-señor Koenma es peligroso continuar ahí- Botan se acerco muy preocupada y algo exaltada.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!?

-Botan, será mejor ir por Yoite, Shinigami-sama esta furiosa, si sigue así matara Hiei y no solo eso ara explotar todo el Rekai y posiblemente el mundo humano

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡solo busca a Yoite!- Ordeno Koenma, Botan asintió y fue por el, mientras que Hiei intentaba defenderse de los golpes de Shinigami-sama pero era imposible, era muy fuerte y rápida.

Botan buscaba a Yoite, sin resultados hasta que lo vio llorando en el camino a uno de los infiernos.

-¡Yoite!

-déjame solo, solo quiero estar solo, no tengo nada ahora, hubiera preferido solo desaparecer pero ni eso, ni la muerte ni nada, ¡no debí a ver nacido!

-¡no digas eso!

-ya basta

-Yoite…-Botan intenta acercarse a el.

-déjame solo, ¡no quiero nada solo desaparecer!

-¡ESTAS FALTANDO AL RESPETO DE TODOS CON TUS PALABRAS!- Yoite en ese momento se voltea y ve la imagen de Miharu, esas mismas palabras le dijo una ves.

-Miharu…

-¿Miharu?

-tienes razón, gracias Botan…

-de nada Yoite jeje- Botan sonríe pero luego recuerda a lo que vino y agarra a Yoite y lo jala.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡es Hiei, aquella mujer y el están peleando!

-¿¡por que!?

-¡no se pero tienes que hacer algo!

-¿¡yo!?

-¡si tu!

-¡No dejare que te interpongas mas!- Shinigami golpea a Hiei, Hiei intenta defenderse pero nada funciona contra ella, solo logra gastar energía, el lugar esta destruido y nadie saben que hacer, Hiei no sabe que más hacer, todos sus ataques han fallado, no le afectan o simplemente los desvía- Por su mente solo pasa la imagen de Yoite y su hermana Yukina, en ese momento cae de rodillas, esta muy herido y cansado como para defenderse del próximo ataque, siente que es el fin "solo me hubiera gustado verle una ves mas y explicarle que si lo quiero" pensó y cerro los ojos-¡Yoite!

-¿Yoite?- Hiei abrió los ojos y miro a Yoite intentando detener a Shinigami-sama.

-¿¡Yoite que haces!?

-Hiei…

-Yoite- La mujer de ojos perla detuvo su ataque, y dio un paso para atrás, Yoite callo al suelo muy cansado y con las manos llenas de sangre, respiraba agitado, Hiei lo recargo en sus piernas, inmediatamente Botan fue a ver, Shinigami sama tenia un rostro de horror.

-¡Tonto por que viniste!

-no se…no importa igual estoy ya muerto ¿Qué mas podría pasar?

-¡estúpido te dije que no estabas muerto!- Yoite sintió algo mojado caer por su rostro, una lagrima pero no era suya, miro a Hiei, sus ojos tenían muchas de ellas, Botan miro sorprendida, era la primera ves que veía a Hiei llorar, nunca se imagino siquiera verlo llorar, entre todas las lagrimas una reboto como una perla de color negro, Hiei inmediatamente intento secarlas, Yoite sonrío y tomo el rostro de Hiei y lo beso, Hiei correspondió a ese tierno beso y cerro sus ojos, Shinigami-sama bajo la mirada, Koenma tenía miedo de que volviera a atacar pero para su sorpresa ella volvió a ser albina de ojos negros, camino a lo que quedaba de puerta y con una voz sería hablo.

-Yoite…has lo que quieras, ahora eres responsabilidad de Koenma, que seas feliz. Aquella mujer desapareció, nadie entendió del o que hablaba o por que se había enojado, en su camino se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, kimono negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y labios rosados, con voz sería pero una dulce sonrisa le saludo.

-Tiempo sin verte

-eres tu…

-Tsuki ¿volviste a enamorarte?- Sonrío aquella chica, Shinigami-sama bajo la mirada y luego volvió a levantarla.

-si, pero como siempre aquellos que traigo aquí, prefieren quedarse

-como yo

-si…aquel chico se parecía mucho a ti, creí poder quedarme con el pero solo pero que te veía a ti, pero tal ves por mis deseos egoístas todo acabo mal

-siempre ha sido lo que la niña quiera

-si pero esta ves la niña se quedo sin nada- Aquella chica abrazo a "Tsuki" y la albina lloro, realmente a quien quería era a ella, pero nunca pudo estar a su lado.

-Solo debiste ser honesta, pero fue tarde…

-te amo-Tsuki la beso, y se separo de ella- ¿Koenma te trata bien?

-si…

-bien, cuídate. Camino a la salida y antes de irse.

-Siempre que quieras puedes venir, a verme nunca es tarde para corregir un error "Shinigami-sama"- La mujer se fue, la albina volteo y sonrío.

-Gracias…-Dijo en un susurro y desapareció.

Pasaron 10 días hasta que Yusuke y los demás volvieron de su importante misión, al entrar Koenma comía ramen, el príncipe volteo a verlos para luego bajar la mirada, entonces inmediatamente volvió a verlos.

-¿¡Que les paso!?

-¿¡como que, que!?- Dijo exaltado Yusuke que tenia pintada la cara con marcadores, no solo eso si no que traía un vestido rojo y estaba lleno de lodo, Kuwabara tenía un ojo morado y Kurama traía un traje de pollo amarillo, en eso entro Botan, se acerco a Koenma y saludo a los muchachos para luego regresarse de nuevo y verlos un momento, luego se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-¿¡DE QUE TE RIES TONTA!?

-¡no es gracioso Botan!

-¡fue horribles!- Gritan alterados los tres, Botan se seguía riendo a carcajadas, Koenma también se unió a la risa, Yusuke lo miro con unos ojos asesinos.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Por qué mía?-Koenma aun se reía a carcajadas- O mi estomago jajajaja

-¡son tan graciosos!

-¡ya basta!- Kurama se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Pero que les paso?- Pregunto Botan secándose las lagrimas, Yusuke estaba furioso que le dio un zape- ¿¡POR QUE ME GOLPEAS IDIOTA!?

-Tu te lo buscaste, Koenma eres un tonto, la misión era falsa

-¿¡falsa!?

-solo fue una broma de unos amigos tuyos

-¿¡de que hablan!?

-de un club al que perteneces, unos viles mocosos

-solo querían "jugar"- Continuo Kurama, al parecer aquella misión solo era un juego, los amigos de Koenma, solo querían hacerle una bromita, cuando los muchachos llegaron se confiaron de los pequeños, pero al final solo pasaron 10 días de dolor hasta que lograron escapar por la alcantarilla, Kurama contaba su "trágica" historia de humillación, dolor y tiranía, Koenma y Botan se voltean a ver y después volvieron a reír a carcajadas, los tres chicos se pusieron en un rincón a "llorar", Kurama volteo y pregunto.-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hiei?

-el pues tal ves en una cita- Respondió Botan muy alegre.

-¿¡cita!?- Preguntaron los tres confundidos.

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro preparaba limonada y miraba por la ventana, luego se fue a la sala, ahí estaban reunidos sus amigos.

-¿Lo extrañas verdad?- Pregunto un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-si…

-¡Miharu no te preocupes donde sea que este, siempre estará en nuestros corazones!- Se acerco la chica rubia muy animada, Miharu sonrío.

-Tienes razón Raimei, igual que Raikou…

-¡si! Nunca los olvidaremos y por ello siempre seguirán vivos- Raimei sonrío, todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego Seki hablo.

-¿Quieren pastel?

-¡si pastel!- Dijo alegre Gau.-Yo le ayudo

-gracias- Le sonrío tan dulcemente.

-bueno tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Thobari, todos platicaron, Miharu sintió que lo miraban, volteo y miro dos sombras que inmediatamente desaparecieron.

-Yoite…es bueno que no estés solo aya. Dijo algo despacio pero aquella sombra logro escucharlo, recargado en la pared tomo la mano de la otra sombra que lo acompañaba.

-¿Dijiste algo Miharu?

-no nada- Miharu se acerco a Thobari y le robo su rebanada de pastel.

-oye- Sonrío y se la comió.

-Gracias por todo Miharu…

-¿estas seguro que no quieres hablar con ellos?

-no, así esta bien, Hiei gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer tonto, pero si deseas volver solo dímelo- Hiei estaba algo sonrojada y desviaba su mirada, Yoite se río, Hiei se volteo con rostro molesto-¿De que te…?. Yoite le robo un beso antes de que lo dejara terminar.

-De nada, bien ahora vamos con Yukimi y después me puedes comprar una soda

-antes déjame terminar de hablar, larguchon

-quiero una soda de limón

-tienes problemas con el limón ¿lo sabes?

-soda…soda

-bien, bien solo cállate- Hiei camina y toma la mano de Yoite, luego se van-Siempre lo que la niña quiera

-¡soy niño!

-y uno muy caprichoso

-tu quisiste quedarte conmigo

-si ya se y no me arrepiento, solo cállate niño limón- Yoite se empezó a reír, un suave viento soplo y agito sus cabellos al igual que aquella perla negra que colgaba en su cuello, así ambos se fueron, se perdieron a lo lejos, Miharu continuo viendo el cielo, luego sonrío y sintió la brisa del viento como si fuese la risa de esa persona tan especial.

Paso un rato hasta que Hiei y Yoite volvieron al mundo espiritual, pero todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-¿se fue la luz?-Pregunto Yoite, mientras miraba por donde pisaba, apenas y se lograba percatar el suelo, luego piso algo suave y callo para atrás, pero Hiei lo alcanzo a sostener antes de que cayera de sentón.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-lo siento…pero ¿Qué pise?

-¡me dolió!-Respondió aquello que Yoite piso, luego se levanto, era uno de los ogros de Koenma.

-Discúlpame no te vi, pero ¿Qué haces ahí?

-y los mas importante ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro?

-pues verán, el señor Koenma se volvió loco

-¿¡loco!?-Preguntaron los dos pelinegros al unísono, en eso otro de los ogros llego corriendo.

-¡corran por su vida, Koenma trae un arma!

-¿¡UN QUE!?-Preguntaron los tres en eso se escucho un ruido como de disparos, Hiei tomo la mano de Yoite y salio corriendo, el ogro los siguió, en su camino la luz volvió y a lo lejos un grito.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!-Voltearon y era Koenma con una especie de escopeta, disparo, el ogro se lanzo para salvar a Hiei y a Yoite, cayo al suelo "herido", ambos pelinegros se acercaron a ver su estado.

-¿Esta muerto?

-no…

-¿estas bien?-Dicen los dos chicos con rostro curiosos, Hiei saca su espada y lo picotea de forma chistosa.

-No hagas eso Hiei

-nadie me respeta-Dice llorando el pobre ogro.

-¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA!-Hiei y Yoite miran al enfurecido príncipe y obedecen, al llegar ven a Botan asustada y luego Koenma se sienta en su silla.

-¿Qué paso?

-me han dicho que…

-¿Qué?-Dice Hiei irritado.

-uno de ustedes tres, fue el ladrón de… ¡mis cosas!

-¿de que habla?

-¡no te hagas el inocente Yoite!

-¿inocente?

-¡fue Hiei!

-¿¡que yo que!?-Hiei voltea a ver a Botan que lo acusaba de algo que ni siquiera sabia que era.

-Hiei ¿robaste mi peluche, mis chocolates y mi gorra?

-no…espera habla de… ¡Botan fuiste tu!

-¡fuiste tu!

-¡fuiste tu!

-¡que tu!-Ambos se empiezan a pelear como niños pequeños, Yoite sigue sin entender nada, Koenma saca todo lo robado que ahora parecía puré.

-Las cosas feas…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN FUE!-Los tres se espantan y miran a un Koenma realmente furioso-Bien por su acto tendrán un castigo

-¿Castigo?-Preguntan los tres al unísono.

-¡SI CASTIGO!-Yoite toma la mano de Hiei, Botan la de Yoite y luego Yoite y Botan se abrazan con miedo, eso pone celoso a Hiei.

-¡Ey suéltalo!

-¡no quiero!

-¿¡como que no!?-Hiei jala a Botan, pero esta no suelta a Yoite, Koenma pierde la paciencia- ¡Suelta a mi novio!

-¡no, tengo miedo!

-¡no me importa suéltalo!

-¡YA BASTA!-Hiei voltea a ver a Koenma y luego vuelve con Botan.

-¡suéltalo!

-¡no!-Ambos jalan al pobre Yoite de un lado a otro, a Koenma se le sale la venita.

-¡Hiei cállate, Botan suelta a Yoite y háganme caso!

-¿¡que!?-Dicen los dos, Koenma lanza los chocolates o mas bien lo que quedo de ellos, este le cae a Ogri que estaba atrás pues Hiei y Yoite se agacharon y Botan no estaba en la posición como para que le cayera.

-Bien ahora, su castigo será, Hiei me harás otra gorra, Botan me harás chocolates y Yoite quiero otro peluche

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?-Pregunta Hiei serio.

-No lo se, pero los quiero hechos por ustedes y lo mas pronto posible ahora ¡vayan!-Los tres salen de la gran sala algo confundidos.

-No se cocinar…

-¿Cómo se hace una gorra?

-yo…creo que si me puede salir un peluche…o eso creo, aunque realmente solo se tejer y solo bufandas-Los tres suspiran y les sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Todo es tu culpa niña

-¿¡por que mía!?

-¡tu me traías todas esas cosas!

-yo ni siquiera sabía nada-Yoite se va, Hiei mira feo a Botan y ella camina tras Yoite y luego Hiei los sigue también.

Pasan cinco horas, Koenma ya esta más tranquilo, en eso llega Kurama.

-¡Kurama!

-hola-Dijo sonriente.

-Justo ahora voy a ver a Botan, Yoite y Hiei

-¿Por qué?

-es una larga historia, pero ven acompáñame- Kurama acepta y se dirigen a un cuarto, ahí hay una cocina y quizás estén los muchachos trabajando, cuando Koenma se acerca a abrir la puerta esta cae encima suyo, arriba esta Hiei con un plato y lo lanza.

-¡Ya te dije que Yoite es mío!

-¡no veo tu nombre en el!

-¿eh?-Yoite no entiende nada de nada y mucho menos Kurama que ve como la puerta aplasta a Koenma, Hiei encima y lanzando platos morados que mas bien era un intento desesperado de una gorra, Botan con un tazón con lodo o parecía lodo con algo verde y Yoite con un peluche sin terminar y que jamás terminara y sobretodo una cocina en llamas.

-¿Chicos que pasa?

-¡Kurama dile a tu mujer que deje a MI Yoite!

-¿¡mi mujer!? Espera como ¿Qué tu Yoite? Y algo más importante ¿desde cuando eres así de celoso y raro…?

-tonta te matare-En eso Koenma sale de debajo de la puerta ¿Cómo? Quien sabe quizás instinto de supervivencia, cuando sale esta mas que furioso.

-¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

-S, señor Koenma ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-Dice nerviosa Botan, Hiei toma la mano de Yoite y sale corriendo-¡Oyes no escapes!

-hn cállate

-¡regresa aquí!

¡Botan!-Botan ve a Koenma y se ve peor que un demonio, ella lanza el tazón y sale corriendo este cae en la cabeza del príncipe.

-¡Perdón pero recordé que debo ir con Yusuke!

-¡BOTAN REGRESA!

-pero que de…-Kurama no entiende nada y comienza a reírse nerviosamente mientras Koenma corre tras Botan, Hiei y Yoite van a esconderse en alguna parte, lo mejor será no volver en un tiempo en un largo pero muy largo tiempo.

Fin?

* * *

Antes que nada en caso de que aquellos que leen los fics y den sus "consejos" sobre como esta escrito y que no va y que si, les digo de una ves sin fines de ofender que se ahorren el comentario no quiero saber que esta bien y que no así escribo y ya así que no digan nada ¿bien? no es malo pero no me interesa y aun así no cambiare como esta escrito -.-

Lo are cuando quiera y tenga ganas por ello no molestar…

Estoy loca pero las mejores personas lo están xD

(Pero no creo que nadie lea este fic, bueno nadie de esas personas, ¿quien conoce el Hiei x Yoite? O.o)

Y así finaliza la historia espero que les gustara jeje pues esta dedicada a mi hermano ¡Teto! Y el titulo "Lo que la niña quiera" es por una canción que me gusta mucho, ya que hice un video de Hiei x Yoite y sale esa parte y sale Yoite con un pastelito y a mi hermano le gusta así que le hice esta historia, el no es fan del Yaoi ni el Yuri pero tiene un botoncito del Yaoi, así que cuando la leyó si le guto –w- en fin no se por que puse Yuri, no fue planeado pero en fin, la mujer que ama "Tsuki" es la asistente de Koenma, o no se que sea pero trabaja para el, no se su nombre por ello no lo puse jeje espero que si sepan quien es y por cierto no se por que la puse a ella, es que hace poco vi Yu Yu Hakusho un capitulo donde salio y yo creo se me quedo pegada xD

A parte se me figura que se parece a Yoite jajaja no pregunten por que xD

En fin eso es todo.

Las personalidades de los personajes pues, si no son muy parecidas perdonen n.n" si lo son o les gusto así como fueron ¡genial! xD


End file.
